


Different as a snowflake

by WolfKomoki



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe, Autistic Jack Frost, Gen, author is autistic, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Jack Frost noticed that he was different the second he woke up. His senses were muddled. Most people couldn’t hear the crackling of candles. Most people’s hearing wasn’t muddled. Most people could filter out noises. Most people hated to be alone, but Jack didn’t mind it that much. Most people didn’t start screaming and crying when sounds blended together. Most people didn’t become a statue when they were overwhelmed. Most people didn’t feel like their skin was crawling when touching certain textures or eating certain foods. Jack didn’t know why he was different, but he knew that he was.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	Different as a snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Rise of the Guardians is owned by DreamWorks.

When Jack opened his eyes, he sees a white light piercing through the darkness. Jack had grown an attachment to the place he was in. The place was cold, dark, and it had a low rumbling to it. Then it was ruined by a blinding white light.

Jack Frost noticed that he was different the second he woke up. His senses were all muddled into one. Everything was too loud. Everything was too bright. The clothes he was wearing felt tight against his skin. Jack starts clawing at the clothes, desperately trying to get them off.

They were too tight! He needed them _off_ now! His fingers started shaking as he touched the strings attached to his jacket. Why won’t his stupid hands _work_? Eventually Jack couldn’t take it anymore, and that’s when he started screaming. Tears poured from his eyes.

He wanted these clothes off! They were too tight! The fabric was irritating! He watched as the snow appeared around him, swirling with his screams. That had been the first time Jack had had an incident like that. It hadn’t been the last, however.

Anytime the world got too loud, or the temperature got too hot, or the smells became too much, it would send Jack into another episode, and he’d scream his head off like a madman. It was ridiculous! He was one hundred sixty-eight years old; he should be able to handle being uncomfortable without screaming or crying like a newborn!

Jack had been told two things when he was brought out of the lake: his name is Jack Frost, and his job is to deliver snow to children so they could play in it. The man in the moon had ceased his communication after that, which Jack didn’t mind. Jack didn’t really feel the need to form connections with people anyhow.

Jack liked the fact that no one could see or talk to him. Solitude was blissful. Jack would watch the children play in the snow, but that was it. His job wasn’t playing with the children, it was to give them snow to play in. Jack has a routine: travel the Earth, deliver snow for the children to play in, watch the children silently as they played in it. Travel, deliver, watch. Jack had his routine down pat.

Then he found himself in New Holland, surrounded by heat. Jack was confused. It was _April_! Why was it this hot in April? His entire body was covered in sweat. His clothes felt tight against his body, and he wanted them _off_!

Jack pulled at the collar of his hoodie, forcibly ripping the thing off his body, revealing a white tunic underneath. His clothing felt less tight, but it was too damn hot! Jack places the jacket underneath his arms. He didn’t want it right now, but he knew that he would want it later when he needed the pressure the jacket brought him. Jack didn’t even register the fact that Wind was taking him into a tunnel. Or the fact that Wind had taken him to the Easter Bunny’s warren.

Jack was immediately aware that he was in a new location based on sound alone. Instead of water splashing, and children playing in the water, he could hear tiny pitter patters against the grass. Jack feels his ice form against his fingers. He was still too damn hot! He sees the snow swirl around him, and that’s when he let out a scream.

Everything was too hot, too hot, too hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Why was it so hot? Jack barely registered the fact that that scream had come from his own lungs. He feels the temperature in the room drop dramatically. The only problem was his clothes were still too tight! Jack couldn’t breathe!

Too tight. Too tight. Tight, tight, tight!

“Oi! What the bloody hell are you doin’?” A voice shouts. Jack jumps. No, no, no, no. No one had been able to _see_ him before, no one was supposed to see him like this! Bad, bad, bad, bad!

“You froze my eggs ya drongo!”

Jack turns around to see the glare of a large Rabbit. He starts clawing at his tunic. Off, off, off! He wanted these clothes off! Tight, tight, tight! They were too _tight_!

Bunnymund’s eyes widened when the stranger that had caused the blizzard had started clawing at his tunic. It was desperate, like he was prepared to tear it off if he had to. Bunnymund frowns when he sees the look in his eyes. The boy was in pain. Bunnymund’s anger disappeared. The boy was clearly in some sort of distress.

“Hey, hey. What’s the _matter_ kid?” He asks with concern. Bunnymund stared at the spirit in shock. The boy was only fourteen for MiM’s sake! The boy’s eyes were miles away.

“Matter kid?”

Bunnymund blinks when the kid spoke.

“You’re in distress snowflake, what’s the matter?” He asks, softening his voice.

“Distress snowflake.” The boy says. Bunnymund frowns. The kid seemed to be repeating what he was saying to him, but he still hadn’t given him an answer on what was bothering him.

“What’s bothering you?” Bunnymund asks.

“Bothering you?” The boy asks.

“ _Yes_ snowflake. What’s bothering you?” Bunnymund asks. The kid was still clawing at his tunic.

“Is your tunic too tight?” He asks.

“Tight, tight, tight, tight! Tight! Tight!” The boy repeats. Bunnymund’s eyes widened.

“ _Of course_! Your tunic’s too tight!”

He starts loosening the strings around the tunic. He wasn’t going to take the kid’s tunic off, that would be inappropriate. Jack feels his tunic become much looser. He sighs with relief. His clothes felt like they were trying to suffocate him. Bunnymund watches the kid’s shoulders droop back. His fingers slowly relaxed.

“I’m sorry for yellin’ at ya Frosty.” He says. Jack looks at him.

“Ya Frosty.” He says. Bunnymund was concerned that the kid was only repeating back what he was saying to him. Did he have some sort of language delay?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know Bunny was kind of awful to Jack in canon because of the Blizzard of 68', but I couldn't see him yelling at a kid who was physically in pain in front of him.
> 
> Notes:  
> Since Rise of the Guardians takes place in the 1800's, Autism doesn't exist as a diagnosis in the medical world yet. Because of this, the word Autistic won't actually be mentioned in this fic, but I assure you, Jack is Autistic.  
> Likewise, Autism specific words such as stimming, meltdown, echolalia, and shutdown won't be used, as no one would have knowledge of those words. Because of this, Jack and the others will be using alternative words for those words.
> 
> Episode= Meltdown  
> Dark spot= Shut down  
> Parroting=Echolalia  
> That itch=Stimming


End file.
